


Saved by Sonny

by Stargazer673



Series: Saved by Sonny [1]
Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-04
Updated: 2018-12-04
Packaged: 2019-09-07 03:51:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16846570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stargazer673/pseuds/Stargazer673
Summary: You abusive ex-boyfriend finds you a few years after having him locked up.





	1. Chapter 1

The warm Autumn sun shined down warming your skin. You closed your eyes and leaned back in the chair with your hands resting on your small baby bump while you waited for Sonny to meet you for lunch. Life couldn’t get much better. 

“Well. Well. Well.” The gravelly voice sent chills straight down your spine and your eyes flew open.”Fancy meeting you here.” Joseph, your ex, took the seat across from you. The smile on his face was unsettling.

“I have a restraining order. You need to leave. I’ll call the cops.” Try as you might, you couldn’t stop your voice from shaking. This man abused and terrorized you for years. It was only after he put you in the hospital with a concussion, broken eye socket and fractured ribs did you get the courage to leave. 

The courts notified you of his release two months ago after only serving 3 years for “good behavior”. At times you blame yourself. If you had reported the previous abuse, he could have been sentenced much longer. But he had a good attorney and plead down. You were granted an order of protection, and a condition of his parole is he would not have any communication of any kind with you. Which didn’t seem to make much of a difference.

Joseph just laughed. “You really think a piece of paper is going to keep us apart? We’re soulmates honey. I’ll be long gone by the time the cops get here.”

God. Just the sound of that nickname made your skin crawl. “If you won’t leave, I will.” You stood stood to leave but he grabbed your wrist. “Let go, Joseph. Now. I will scream this place down.” 

“Get your hands off her.” Sonny’s usual cheery voice was low and angry. 

Joseph immediately let go of your wrist. “So this is the Staten Island schmuck that you married?” His eyes flicked to your belly. “And you're knocked up?”

“If you so much as think about Y/N again, you’ll have me and the rest of the NYPD on you so fast-”

“Sounds like a threat Detective.” Joseph leered at Sonny.

“Nah. More like a promise. When it comes to her and our child, I have no boundaries.” Sonny stepped up to Joseph toe to toe. 

Joseph shoved you toward Sonny and took off. Sonny caught you before you fell.

“Are you okay?” One of Sonny's hands went to your belly, the other on your shoulder. His face was etched with concern.

“I’m fine.” You gave him a small, reassuring smile. “Can we just go home, please?”

“Penny for your thoughts?” Sonny questioned as the two of you ate dinner.

“Guess I'm still just a little shook up from this afternoon,” you responded not meeting his eyes. You pushed the food around your plate. It was all you could was not cry. “Excuse me.” You pushed your plate away before you left the table.

“Y/N?” Sonny’s soft voice called your name from the other side of the bathroom door. “Are you okay doll?”

“Just give me a minute,” you answered back. The cold water you splashed on your face did little to make you feel better. So many horrible memories came flooding back this afternoon after encounter with Joseph. You dried your face then opened the door to Sonny waiting for you on the other side. 

Sonny gently brushed his fingers down your cheek. “It kills me to see you like this.” Sonny knew the whole story between you and Joseph. It all came out one night when Sonny got mad about an incident between him and his Dad. He slammed his fist on the counter. When he saw your reaction to his behavior he knew. He apologized. You reassured him you weren’t afraid of him, which was the truth. 

“I’m sorry. Not seeing him since the trial, then him just...being there.” You covered your mouth as a sob escaped your throat. 

Sonny pulled you to his chest. “I’m going to take care of this. I promise you, he can never hurt you again.” He cupped your head in his hand, while the other caressed your back as he rocked you side to side.

Voices from the living room woke you. Sonny had laid down with you until you fell asleep. You padded quietly into the living room where Sonny was talking to Olivia, Fin and another man you didn’t know.

Sonny ran his hand through his hair, then rubbed the back of his neck. “What do ya mean ‘he’s unreachable’? You mean you have no idea where he is. He accosted my pregnant wife.” 

“He’s out there then. And no one knows where he is.” All turned at the sound of your voice. “Does he know where we live? It didn’t seem like he had a problem finding me this afternooon.”

“Doll, it’s late. You should be sleeping.” 

Olivia approached you, placing her hands on your shoulders. “I assure you, Y/N ,we’ll find him.” The determination in her eyes was unmistakable. She turned back to Sonny. “Until then there will be a car posted outside the building. Sonny, you stay home with Y/N for a few days.”

“We’ll get him kid.” Fin nodded to you. You gave him a small smile and wrapped your arms around yourself. “We’ll show ourselves out.”

Sonny ran his hands up and down your arms. “Want some tea? Or I can make ya somethin’. You didn't eat dinner.” Sonny ushered you to th

“Sonny, stop fussing, please. I'm fine.”

Looking up at Sonny, you realized he wasn't fine. He was worried. When he felt helpless, he fussed. You reached for his hand and smiled at him. “Peanut butter and jelly sounds good right now.”

“Comin’ right up. Want some of Ma's strawberry jam? How bout a glass of almond milk?” Sonny liked to take care of people, especially you. 

“Sounds perfect,” you answered. Sonny rewarded you with a dimpled grin.

Sonny placed the sandwich and milk in front of you. He watched until you started eating and relaxed a little. 

“So, uh, what are they doing about Joseph? Do they have any idea where he might be?” 

Sonny's jaw clenched. He picked at the tablecloth before moving his gaze to you. “Actually. Was hopin’ you could help with that.”

“Me?” You answered back around a bite of sandwich. “I haven't seen him in three years.”

“Yeah. I know. But you might be able to tell us his old hangouts and friends.” He placed a hand over yours. “I hate to ask you-”

“No. It’s okay. Whatever I can do to help catch him.” It was silent for a while. You felt a fraction better after finishing your sandwich and milk. “Thank you for taking such good care of me, I mean us.”

“You two are the most important people in my life. I will protect you til my last breath.” Sonny took your hand a placed a kiss to your knuckles. 

 

He flicked the cigarette to the ground and put it out with the toe of his shoe. The light went out in the apartment he was watching. A patrol car sat one the other side of the street watching the same apartment. “Bide your time, Joseph,” he mumbled to himself before taking swig from the paperbag covered bottle. Jo seph was a patient man. If he learned anything in prison it was just how patient he could be. 


	2. Protected by Sonny

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sonny comes to your rescue

“You okay in there?” Sonny’s muffled voice came through the closed bathroom door. “Been in there awhile.”

“I’m fine, Sonny,” you responded exasperated. “I’ll be out in a second.” Sonny was standing outside the door when you swung it open. You rolled your eyes and brushed past him.

“I made you a cup of tea. Want to watch a movie?” Sonny suggested as he started to follow you into the bedroom.

“Nope,” you answered. 

“You okay? You're being extra cranky today.”

You spun around short of the bedroom threshold. “I don’t want to watch a movie, or a damn cup of tea. And yeah I’m cranky. I'm six months pregnant and for the last month I’ve had either you or Liv or some other cop up my ass. I need five fucking minutes to myself, Sonny!” For a second you felt bad when you saw the pained expression on Sonny’s face as you closed the bedroom door.

“You want space? You got it doll.” The sound of Sonny’s footsteps echoed down the hall. You pushed yourself away from the door. 

“Nice, Y/N,” you muttered to yourself. The bed was still unmade from earlier that morning, it crossed your mind to make it but decided to crawl in bed a wrap up in the comforter instead. 

When you opened your eyes, the bedroom was mostly dark except for a sliver of light coming under the door. “I’m hungry too little man,” you patted your belly. “Let’s see what we got in the fridge.”

The apartment was quiet and still. No Sonny. No Gus. Sonny left a note for you on the table. I made chicken and noodle soup. Taking Gus for a walk. I’m sorry I’ve been crowding you. I’ll be back later. Love you both.

“Okay. Looks like it’s just me and you kid.” After eating, you curled up on the couch and flicked through the channels before deciding on some reality show. It was a mind numbing show which was what you needed. “I am such a jerk,” you murmured as you thought about your earlier exchange with Sonny. 

Just as you were about to text him, there was a knock at the door. Sonny must have forgotten his key. You pushed yourself up from the couch and shuffled toward the door. “You forget your-”

“Hello again, honey,” Joseph sneared. Immediately you tried to close the door, but he forced it open pushing you off balance causing you to fall. 

Your head made a sickening thud as it hit the hardwood floor. The pain shot through your head, instantly making you nauseous and making your ears ring. You screwed your eyes closed and put a hand to your head then your belly. The last thing you remember was Joseph leaning down, saying something you couldn’t hear, then a vile grin spread across his face.

The apartment was full of cops, CSU and the squad. Sonny was standing, staring at the spot where your head hit the floor and left a small amount of blood. 

Liv placed a hand on his shoulder. “Carisi.”

He dashed away tears with the back of his hand. “We had an argument this evenin’. She uh, she was tired of me coddling her. So, I took Gus for a walk to give her some space, ya know. She was sleeping. Thought I’d be back before she even woke up.”

“This was not your fault Sonny. He shot the cop we had posted outside. He planned this-”

“Like hell this isn’t my fault,” Sonny spat out. “I’m her husband. I promised I’d protect her. That Joseph would never hurt her again. I left…” Tears spilled down his face. 

“Oh Sonny.” Liv gathered Sonny in her arms. “We'll find her. I promise you.”

 

“Time to wake up,” Joseph's voice broke through your foggy brain. He clapped his hands. 

“Ahhh..” you groaned. Your head felt like it weighed a ton and had a dull ache made want to keep your eyes screwed closed. Your other arm was wrapped protectively around your abdomen.

 

You were in a small, dark one room apartment with nicotine stained walls. There was s parsefurniture randomly placed around the room, including the stained, odorous couch you were lying on. Stale smoke and a pungent, stinging odor invaded your nostrils. The combination made you nauseous. 

Joseph roughly sat you up, grabbed your wrists bound them with rope along with your ankles. “Ow,” you croaked. “Why are you doing this?” You turned your eyes up to Joseph and was met with cold, empty eyes. 

He leaned in close, his breath hot in your ear. Cheap whiskey and cigarettes on his breath made your stomach roll. “Why?”, he questioned quietly. “Because you put me in prison you stuck up bitch!” He yelled in your ear.

“Yeah. And you know why,” you shot back. A glimpse of his hand in your perpherial vision was all you saw before he made contact with your cheek. It felt like your cheek and eye were going to explode. 

“Now. Maybe you’ll be a little more amendable. Why don’t we call that husband of yours. I’m sure he’s been waiting to hear from us.”

 

“It’s been three hours.” Sonny ran his hand through his already tousled hair. I can’t sit here and do nothin’,” Sonny grabbed his coat from the chair and headed for the door.

“Carisi. No. Not a good idea,” Amanda asserted. “If you get a call, or they try to contact you-”

Fin approached the group. “We got Joseph on security cam carrying Y/N out of the building-” 

“Carrying her?” Sonny’s phone rang, He furrowed his brow at the unknown number. “Carisi.”

“Well hello there Detective. How ya been?” Joseph’s voice came down the line.Sonny signaled who it was and a trace was started.

“You son of a bitch. Let her go. If you hurt her-”

“You are not really in a place to tell me what to do. So here’s the deal. You get me some things I want, then we’ll talk,” Joseph remarked. 

“I want to hear her voice,” Sonny stated.

“I’ll do ya one better.”

Sonny’s phone dinged. When Sonny opened the text he covered his mouth. Your face was red, and your eye swollen and your hands and feet were bound. “What do you want, Joseph?” Sonny inquired, doing his best to keep his voice steady. “I’ll get you whatever you want. Just don’t hurt her.”

“I’ll call you back in an hour with my demands. You better answer.” The line went dead. 

The tech signaled that the call was traced. “Let’s move. Get ESU, and call Tucker. We’re going to need a negotiator.”

 

“What do we know?” Ed asked as he walked with Liv into the command center. 

“Perp name is Joseph Andres. Got released two months ago after serving three years of a ten year sentence for aggravated assault.”

“Detective Carisis wife?”

“Yeah. We’ve been trying to catch him for weeks. He killed a officer then kidnapped Y/N,” Liv informed him. “She’s six months pregnant.”

“Jesus. Made any demands?”

“No. He should be calling Carisi back soon.”

Tucker nodded his head. “He’s here? How is he holding up?”

“Not good,” Liv replied.

 

Joseph pushed the curtain open slightly with the barrel of his gun. “Shit. Fucking cops everywhere.” He paced the floor between you and the window. You held your breath anytime he got close to you. 

“Just let me go,” you pleaded, “and they’ll all leave.You can still get out of-”

“Shut. Up. God, you never knew when to shut up,” he cut in. “I’m getting something for my troubles.” He picked his phone up and dialed.

 

Sonny sat in the mobile command center staring at his phone, willing it to ring. His mind started to wonder. His life before you had been good. He loved his job, his family and had some good friends. But something was missing. It wasn’t until he met you that he figured out what that was. He was smitten that second you walked into the room. Sonny smiled. It took a bit longer to convince you. Sonny jumped when his phone started ringing. “Joseph what do you-”

“Let me talk to someone out there who knows what they’re doing,” Joseph snapped.

Sonny handed the phone to Tucker. “Joseph. This is Captain Tucker. Before we get started, I need a sign of good faith Y/N is okay.”

“Sonny?” Your panicked voice made Sonny squeeze his eyes closed.

“I’m here doll. I lo-”

“That’s quite enough of that. Here’s what I want.” Joseph had a laundry list of items. “You have two hours.”

“That’s going to be tight, Joseph.”

“Not my problem, now is it? Oh and Detective Carisi the cash personally.” He snarled into the phone then hung up.

 

“Okay Sonny.” Fin started. “Get in there, get your girl then get the hell out.”

Sonny nodded. “Got it Sarg.” 

“If anything goes wrong, we can be in there in there less than 10 seconds,” Liv said reassuringly and squeezed his shoulder.

Sonny grabbed the straps of the duffel bag, slung it over his shoulder and started to the door of the abandoned building. He took a deep breath. ‘What if he couldn’t pull this off and you got hurt or the baby got hurt. It was just recently revealed that you were having a boy. Sonny had been thrilled to learn he was going to have a son although he would have been just as happy to have a daughter. 

“Okay Joseph. Detective Carisi is on his way up with the money. He’s unarmed,” Tucker informed Joseph as Sonny entered the building. 

“Did you hear that? He’s coming to rescue you. A knight in shining armor.” Joseph gave you a malvious grin. 

Sonny. The one person that could make this all go away. Make it all better. You squeezed your eyes shut. Sonny was your person. He was your world. He had brought so much good into your life. He taught you to trust again, love again. And how could someone not love Sonny. A faint smile crossed your lips. 

“Snap out of it, bitch-”

“Call my wife another name or lay another finger on her and that’s going to be the last thing you do,” Sonny said confidently.

Joseph’s flashed with fear for a second before he recovered. He leveled his gun to your abdomen. “I think I’m holding all the cards, Detective.”

Sonny dropped the bag beside him on the stained carpet. “Don’t do this Joseph. You shot her, you’re going away forever this time. Take the money and go.”

“Joseph, please,” you begged. Begged for the life of your unborn baby, your life, Sonny’s life. It was a simple plea. One that you hope would reach whatever little amount of humanity he may have left in him.

Joseph lowered the gun tucking into the band of his pants letting you breathe a sigh of relief. He pulled a knife from a holder on his side and leaned over you. He put the knife to the side of your face. “You owe me one,” he whispered lowly. Then leaned over and cut the ties on your hands and ankles. You gingerly massaged your wrists and move them around. All you wanted to do was run to Sonny’s arms. Feel the safety they provided. He turned to Sonny. “Give me the vest,” he demanded of Sonny gesturing to his flak jacket.

 

“Okay. You got it. All yours.” Sonny slowly slid the vest off, and laid it on the bag backing away.

Joseph kept his gun on Sonny while making his way over and putting the jacket on. He grabbed the bag and started to walk out the door. “Oh, Y/N. Remember when I said if I can’t be happy, neither could you?” 

The gunshot rang out in the small room then another. Time stood still. You screamed, you know you did. “No! No!” Rushing over to where Sonny was on the floor you went to your knees beside him. “Sonny? Babe.” You pushed your hand to his abdomen where the bullet entered. 

“Doll?” He said in a rough voice. “Oww,” he hissed through his teeth. “I love you. Have since the first day I laid eyes on you.”

“I love you too Sonny. So much. I’m sorry for snapping earlier, I-” you choked back a sob. 

“Hey. Stop. It’s-ahh- it’s okay. ” He put a hand to your stomach. “I love you too little man.”

ESU, Liv, Fin, officers flooded the room. “We need medics in here now!” Liv called out. 

“Joseph is gone. Self inflicted gunshot the head. He knew he wasn’t gettin’ out of hear alive,” Fin stated.

“It’s gonna be okay, doll,” Sonny whispered and was able to give you a weak smile. 

“I know it will be.” You smiled then kissed his lips.

 

Matteo Sonny Carisi was born two days before his Dad’s birthday. You sat in the nursery, slowly rocking your newborn son. He was sated having just finished nursing. Just like his Daddy, always happy after having a good meal. A smile crossed your lips. You ran a finger down his nose and across his chubby cheek.

“I’m going to tell you a story about your Daddy. His name was Sonny too. He was so excited to be a Daddy and loved your from the second we knew you existed. Your Daddy was the epitome of good. He was the most caring, loving and trustworthy person I have ever met. And I was one of the lucky ones to be loved by him. And I loved him. So much. He protected people. He protected us with his own life.”   
For a few more minutes you rocked your newborn son. Once he fell back asleep you Matteo down on his crib. “Goodnight sweet boy.”


End file.
